Living in the past
by Magic Freak
Summary: Harry and Hermione end up back in time, they now attend classes with none other then Tom Riddle. Will Harry end up falling for his charms? Will Harry and Hermione want to go back to their time or would they rather stay? Sorry in advance for the the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned, why did this always happen to him.., it just wasn't fair, no he wouldn't wish this on anyone but why him? He had the worst luck. Every bone in his body ached as if he had been in a battle with a bludger.

The last thing he remembered was making a potion with Hermione everything was perfectly normal Snape scowling at them, deducting points when they got a perfect potion, claiming Harry had made Hermione do all the work so therefore he cheated. Malfoy adding something to the potion causing it to explode over him and Hermione... However before Professor Snape could deduct anymore points or yell a blinding blue light surrounded them. Harry had picked himself up off the floor slowly, his legs felt like jelly as he stood, trying to keep his balance leaned against the wall next to him. That was when he saw Hermione lying on the floor "Mione" his voice sounded croaky and it hurt to talk. "Ha-Harry thank god your okay".

Harry made his way over to Hermione "yes, are you" he saw her nod as he helped Hermione up next to him. She stared wide eyed in front of her, Harry was confused but followed her and looked in the same direction. What he saw next caused him to faint, they were no longer in the potions classroom with Snape scowling and Malfoy's laughter... Instead they were standing in front of a younger looking Albus Dumbledore and the headmaster Armando Dippet.

/

When Harry came to again he was lying in a room he spent a lot of time in... The hospital wing. He reached for his glasses once they were on Hermione came to view, a look of worry covering her face. She embraced him in a tight hug "oh Harry thank goodness your all right".

He hugged her just as tight "don't worry about me, what about you"

He let go to look over her making sure she was okay "oh Harry honestly, I'm fine, your the one who fainted" Hermione scoffed.

They heard a chuckle from behind them, Harry looked to see professor Dippet smiling over at them. "Miss Granger informed me of your situation Mr Potter... I dare say you are welcome here until we can find as solution and get you back"

"Will we get back?" Harry inquired.

The headmaster gave him a worried look "Time has not been studied to the extent it is in your time... I dare say you might not get back"

"We could start a paradox" Hermione stated

Dumbledore showed himself "if you were to start a paradox you would have already, although it might still be best not to mention anything of the future to anyone" Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dippet pulled the sorting hat from behind him "now for your sorting"

"But me and Hermione are already in Gryffindor" Harry stated

"You cannot be properly enrolled until sorted, unless you don't wish to continue your education, Mr Potter" Dippet replied

Hermione gave Harry a look "of course we do sir"

Hermione pulled the hat over her head it sat there for a second before shouting "Ravenclaw" Harry stared at her in shock, she just simply shrugged him off.

"It tossed up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw like last time, I guess I'm more like a Ravenclaw that it first thought." She smiled at Harry as she handed Harry the hat. A huge knot was forming in Harry's stomach what if the hat placed him in Slytherin this time.. He didn't want Hermione to hate him, she was the only person he had here, it didn't seem to even want him in Gryffindor the first time Harry was scared his Gryffindor bravery going out the window, Harry hoped he would be able to convince the hat to put him there again.

"Difficult very difficult" the hat begun just like the first time.

"Please put me in Gryffindor"

"It is true you posses the boldness and recklessness of a lion but-"

"I don't belong in Slytherin" Harry interrupted

"And how dear boy would you know that"

"There evil, I'm not"

"Prejudice" Harry closed his eyes repeating 'not Slytherin' once again

"Slytherin" the hat shouted and Harry groaned as he took the hat off, he looked over at Hermione with a sad look, but she was smiling brightly at him. "I knew it"

Harry tilted his head to the side his eyes wide "what"

"You can't fool me, yes you belong in Gryffindor but I always thought you could have been in slytherin and belonged there just as much as you did in Gryffindor"

Harry groaned "Slytherin's are stuck up prats"

Professor Dippet chose this time to interrupt "not all Slytherin's are bad, we have a model student named Tom riddle top of his class he is and friend to all"

Harry and Hermione froze they had completely forgotten that Voldemort had been at Hogwarts during this time. Hermione faked smiled hoping that the headmaster would see it as genuine "see Harry, you'll be fine"

Harry nodded "sure whatever now, what's our story"

Dippet nodded "well you are a Potter we can still use your real name and no one will question a thing, the potter family being so big and all Harry nodded for him to continue "Hermione will be your half sister, keeping her name Granger as too make it easier for your story, you recently lost your family and have moved here to continue your education because you no longer felt safe at the school you attended"

"What school was that?" Harry questioned

"Harry you went to Durmstrang while Hermione was homeschooled due to her blood status"

Dumbledore could see Harry was about to argue "it just a cover story Harry" his eyes twinkling brightly and for the first time in his life Harry didn't quite trust Dumbledore. Harry just simply nodded. "So can we go to the dorms, I don't like staying here very much"

"Then you should stop getting yourself caught in dangerous situation" Hermione laughed.

Harry groaned "come on Mione you know trouble finds me whether I look for it or not"

"I'll have Tom escort you the Slytherin common room Harry, and Hermione I'll get the Ravenclaw prefect Jack Davis to yours. Harry shook up his head "don't worry professor I know how to get to the Slytherin common room"

The headmaster rose his eyebrows, "why pray tell would a Gryffindor know where the Slytherin's common room is?"

"Uh I've been inside" Harry didn't look him in the eye

"In the future are you allowed to mingle inside another houses common room?"

Harry shook his head "no one knows I did, sir"

"Not a Slytherin indeed" Dippet chuckled.

Harry blushed slightly "nice meeting you sir, I'll see you tommrow"

Dippet nodded as Harry gave Hermione a hug promising to see her tommrow and tell her everything. He made his way to the Slytherin common room and swore, he didn't know the password.

Just his luck he saw a Slytherin stating the password to Salazar's portrait. " excuse me" Harry shouted at the Slytherin. Said Slytherin turned around and Harry mentally cursed. It was none other then Tom Riddle. Tom turned a smile on his face, "hello how may I help you" he said it kindly but to Harry it was the fake kind that Harry could see right through. "I'm new here and I offered to come here alone, but I wasn't given the password" Harry gave a fake smile to Tom trying so hard not to curse the other.

Tom nodded "ah your the special case headmaster Dippet spoke of, so you got sorted into Slytherin then"

Harry growled " I'm nothing important, and of course I got sorted into Slytherin, why would I be here otherwise"

"Temper, temper... That wasn't very nice of you considering you want my help"

"Just give me the password Tom and I'll be on my way"

Tom looked slightly taken aback for a second but only a second. "I don't believe I introduced myself"

Harry scoffed "that wasn't polite by the way, your the Slytherin prefect, the headmaster told me about you"

Tom smirked "only good things I hope"

"Yup, I hear your the perfect teachers pet Tom"

Tom scowled "I'm just well educated"

"Password" Salazar asked

"Pure blood" Tom stated, the portrait swung open, and they entered, as Harry looked around he noted it looked exactly the same though with different people residing in it. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. The atmosphere was quite a cold one. The room had it's green glow from the lake. Harry shivered he was now in the snake pit and he was alone,fear run through him before he composed himself.

As soon as Tom stepped inside he was surrounded by his followers, Harry already knew Tom didn't consider anyone a friend. "Hey new kid, I didn't get your name" Tom said as he smirked

Harry turned toward Tom " Potter, Harry Potter" everyone looked at him in shock, it wasn't everyday a Potter was sorting into Slytherin. Most were Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. " your the first Potter be sorted into Slytherin, congratulations" A boy with long blonde hair stood forward "Abraxas Malfoy,pleasure to meet you Mr Potter" the boy held out his hand and unlike with Draco, Harry took it. "Nice to meet you, call me Harry". Abraxas looked taken aback for a moment "Ill call you Harry, if you call me Abraxsis" Harry nodded "deal"

"So Harry why have you come to Hogwarts so late in the semester?"Abraxas asked

Harry gave Abraxas a pained look, at least he hoped it was. "I recently lost my family, me and my sister Hermione moved here to continue our education"

"So you were homeschooled then?" A tall boy with brown hair asked.

"No I attended Durmstrang while Hermione was homeschooled"

"Oh...I'm Avery" he shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you"

Harry was soon introduced to everyone; Orion And Walbura Black, Irma Crabbe, Augustus Goyle, Cygnus And Druella Black, Lestrange Sr. Harry couldn't help but compare them to their younger defendants Harry went to bed pulling the curtains around him shut and whispering a few wards. Harry didn't like being in the middle of the snake pit to much.

/

Harry got up to find he had a new uniform waiting for him, he put it on looking in the mirror. The green on the Slytherin uniform complemented his eyes making them seem greener and stand out more. He tried to flatten his hair the best he could, but of course he failed. He walked up to the great hall, where he met Hermione in a hug, it looked weird seeing her in ravenclaws blue uniform, instead of Gryffindor but it suited her well. "Oh Harry it's simply amazing in Ravenclaw, it's so much easier to study then in Gryffindor" Harry chuckled "Typical Hermione already studying... The Slytherin's are the same as always, the only one who is interesting enough is Abraxas Malfoy"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "Draco Malfoy's grandfather?"

Harry nodded "nothing like his grandson, though he does look like Lucius a lot"

Hermione chuckled as they walked into the great hall together but soon said their goodbyes and walked over to their own house tables. As soon as he sat he looked over at Hermione who gave him a quick smile before joining in a conversation with a blond Ravenclaw boy next to her. Harry ate in silence hoping that no one would want to start a conversation with the new kid. The best thing was he could eat without people staring at him or his scar, he was just a normal teenager here, he wasn't the boy who lived or the chosen one. Abraxas soon sat next to him. "Harry what are you doing up so early"

Harry smiled at the blonde "I woke up early"

Abraxas nodded "no one ever wakes up this early, I usually eat alone"

"Well today your not"

They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. Professor Dippet came over and handed Harry his timetable. Harry groaned he had double potions with the Gryffindor's and then transfiguration and defence against the dark arts with Ravenclaw. He smiled lightly at least he had some classes with Hermione.

Harry walked to potions with Abraxas who told him that to be in Slughorn's 'slug club' was an honour and that Harry should try and join. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew that of this Professor Slughorn was still teaching at Hogwarts in his time, Harry would be in a soon as he stepped foot on the grounds. Slughorn welcomed him with open arm. "Welcome, we e working in pairs, my dear boy, find someone who's free and join them"

Harry looked around the room for someone who was alone, his stomach fell.

"I'll be Harry's partner sir, I don't have one" Tom

Slughorn smile " excellent, kind as ever Tom"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the professor. How could anyone fall this innocent guy act, completely ignoring the fact they he too had fell for it when he saw the memory from the diary.

Harry sat next to Tom in the back of the room, refusing to look at the other teen, he was sitting next to the person who murdered his parents and has tried to murder him on a number of occasions, his skin was crawling. He worked in silence with Tom, Tom stopped him before he made mistakes like adding the porcupine quills before the dragon liver.

"So Harry what's your story" Tom asked.

"I don't have one"Harry replied quickly.

Tom smirked " no one transfers this late in a term"

Harry scowled "I told everyone last night I-"

"Lost your family, yeah but what's the rest of it... I get the feeling your not being completely honest"

"Well if I want to keep secrets, it's none of your damn business"

"Everything in Slytherin is my business"

Harry arched his eyebrows "oh and why is that"

Tom smirked "prefect, I won't take kindly to you ruining the peace we have in Slytherin"

"Is that a threat Tom?"

"A promise" Tom replied.

Harry rolled his eyes "whatever"

All in all compared to his experience with the Slytherin's sharing classes with Gryffindor's it was rather peaceful, Harry liked that change.

Next he had transfiguration with Dumbledore, that feeling he felt last night had not gone away, he felt guilty for feeling it but he didn't trust Dumbledore. He cast the spell he needed to correctly turning his pin cushion into a porcupine after his third attempt, he won twenty points for being the first one to complete the spell. He could feel Tom glaring at him for the rest of the lession.

At lunch Harry joined Hermione outside where they ate in peace, giving details of each others day. Hermione was in love with Ravenclaw they challenged her and she loved every moment and it had only been half the day. They walked together to Defence against the dark arts together. They sat together despite the house barrier, not caring at the surprised look everyone gave them. They received glares from Tom and his group. They ignored everyone, they simply took down notes and practiced the wand movement to cast a patronus. Harry laughed he could already do it so he whispered "expecto patorum" and smiled as the misty stag shot out of his wand. Professor Merrythought clapped in excitement " congratulations, Mr?"

"Potter" Harry smiled

"Congratulations 50 points to Slytherin, a corporal patronus I haven't seen a student achieve that their first try, in all my years at Hogwarts"

Hermione gave Harry a elbow to the stomach reminding him that it was certainly not the first time. Harry smiled widely despite the glares he received from Tom, his smile became wider when he saw Abraxsis give him a thumbs up from behind him. It seems Tom was the only one who was angry about his talents, as the other Slytherin's stared in awe. Maybe his time here would be as bad as he fist thought.

**Please review :) I have no idea where I am going with this, I know there is a lot of these out there, but it's my own twist on things that I have in my head for a while, I think I just needed to start writing haha :**)


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Harry and Hermione had been forced back in time, Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think about Ron, he felt guilty for leaving his best friend behind even though he had no control over what had happened. He also happened to feel guilty for befriending Abraxsis, they had grown rather close during the week Harry had spent in this time. Abraxsis was the only Slytherin currently speaking to Harry, much to Tom's dismay. Harry laughed Harry's reputation had become more legendary then Tom's, Harry was acing all his classes and all the teachers loved him and Harry didn't have to threaten and scare his fellow peers to surround him, they just did always looking at him in awe. Despite his reputation the Slytherin's were still to scared to against Tom's orders.

Harry of course was used to the attention, whether he liked it or not he would always be in the spotlight, Hermione pointed out on numerous times that it was better to be in the spotlight for things he did and not living in his parents shadows and their sacrifice, Harry couldn't help but agree he had earned the spotlight here and it was fun to annoy Tom in the process, Tom had worked hard for five years to build up his reputation and Harry came and in one week his efforts were wasted. Harry had found himself cornered by Tom many times while wondering the castle alone, each time Tom demanded to know his secret each time Harry refused to budge. Harry knew that this was his chance at stopping Tom from becoming Voldemort, to stop him from becoming a murderer of thousands... He just had no clue on how to do that, despite knowing that this was the person who grew up to kill his parents, he could not kill him... Because Tom was not guilty yet.

Harry got up and went out into the common room, it was empty his sat by the fire enjoying the heat that was radiating from it. Harry should of known that Tom would follow, he always did, he seemed to watch Harry like a hawk. "Potter, what are you up to now"

"Sitting"

"There is no need to be rude, I have been nothing but gracious toward you"

Harry scoffed at turned to look at Tom "what the hell have you done that is gracious"

"Your in my domain and no harm has come of you yet"

" your domain? This isn't your freaking domain! You do not own the place Tom!"

Tom flinched at the use of his name " I have worked hard to be where I am, Potter, I will not let you come in ruin anything"

"I haven't done anything"

"I see the way you expect the attention even before you receive it, I know your hiding something, I will find out what it is"

"Oh yeah good luck with that, because I'm not scared of you Tom, you can stand on your high horse pretending to be better then everyone else"

Tom pushed Harry further into the chair, his face face was now close to Harry's, showing nothing but anger " oh Potter, you have no idea what I can do"

" I know I lot more thank you think, now back off"

"I say the orders around here, you will do well to remember that"

Harry rolled his eyes " like I said I'm not scared of you"

Tom shook his head "you should be"

"Get over yourself" Harry pushed Tom away heading back to the dormitories.

"You would do well to follow orders, or your sister might just suffer the consequences, Hermione Granger is it?"

That was all it took to push Harry over the edge"DONT YOU EVER DARE TO THREATEN HERMIONE AGAIN, OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO-!"

Tom smirked " To what Potter, we both know, you will submit to me someday so why not sooner rather then later"

"I will never join you"

"Why do you hate me so, you hated me before you met me, did I offend you in another life"

"I know all about you and what your group of sheep do Tom... I will never be a part of that, it's people like you who killed my parents"

"You will join us, one way or another"

"What are you gonna do, set the basilisk on me"

Tom eyes widened "how do you know about that... No one does, they think that oaf Hagrid-"

Harry smirked "like I said I know more then you think, you would do well to submit to me Tom, because I will stop you"

Harry then left a speechless Tom behind.

/

Harry was tired, he never ended up falling asleep,Hermione gave him worried looks from across the great hall but he shrugged them off, he just wasn't in the mood today... He just wanted to be left alone. He started playing with his food on his plate, pushing it from side to the other. He could feel Tom riddle looking at him but he refused to look up, he wouldn't give the Slytherin the static action of getting to him. He knew he shouldn't of said anything to Tom last night about the basilisk he was already on the top of Tom's hit list, he knew that Tom would act soon, he knew that would make good of what he said, he wouldn't go after Harry, no Hermione would be the one to suffer for Harry's idiotic moment. Harry was always hurting the people around him because of the things he did, he didn't ever want to hurt Hermione. Soon images of Hermione being tortured and murdered came flooding to his mind, first came the feeling of being sick came then blackness.

He woke in the hospital with the matron Madam Strout a stumpy old woman who looked like a woman not to cross. Though she gave Harry a friendly smile "back again so soon Mr Potter"

"I-"

" you fainted during breakfast from exhaustion, and lack of food about two hours ago ... Why have you not been eating young man?"

"Um wasn't hungry?" Harry said nervously

"EAT!" She replied

Harry nodded eyes wide.

She sat down next to Harry "from the diagnostic spells I ran on you, I am aware of the abuse your body has sustained through the years, it damaged your magical core because of it, you will require a few potions a day on time if you wish to never see this part of the castle again"

Harry's eyes widened about to deny about being abused " the spells don't lie Mr Potter, so don't even try"

Harry looked down on his lap when she spoke again.

"The headmaster and I think it is best that you speak to so one about your past, to help you heal"

Harry mumbled "I have Hermione"

She shook her head "someone who isn't already aware of your situation, the person will take a magic vow to never revel anything. You say to anyone else"

"Who then, if not Hermione"

" the headmaster feels that Tom riddle is the best choice"

Harry raised his head immediately, it was so fast his head started to spin "No! No, No! Anyone else but him"

She gave him a stern look "the decision has been made"

Harry shook his head "please, no we don't get along"

"Then this will bring you closer, you will tell mister riddle your past and believe me I will know if you don't and you don't want to find out what happens when a patient doesn't follow my specific orders, got it"

Harry nodded.

She gave him a curt nod " good, now mister Riddle please enter... Your first session starts now"

Harry groaned when Tom walked in with a smile on his face.

As soon as they were alone that smile turned into a smirk, he sat in the chair next to Harry and winked "So Potter tell me your secrets, we wouldn't want to make Madam Strout angry would we"

Harry groaned " I have to tell you everything don't I"

Tom's eyes sparkled "yes, I didn't plan on this being the way you told me, but this way works just as good"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was abused by muggles when I was younger both physically and mentally, although as I got older it became mostly mentally...there all done bye"

Tom's eyes darkened "you suffered at the hand of muggles, you must want your revenge, I can help you"

Harry shook his head " I don't want revenge, not all muggles are bad, only the select few that hate things they see as not normal, there scared and I don't blame them at all"

Tom looked at him in shock "muggles are insects that need to be squished"

Harry sighed "no, your wrong, don't let your own experience blind you from what's really there, it's like the whole pure bloods are better then muggleborns, my best friend is a muggleborn and she's brilliant better then very pure blood I've ever met"

"What's your best friends name"

"You don't need to know that"

"Madam Strout told me I have to find out everything, so I can help you through your troubled past"

"I told you all I need to tell you, now of you excuse me my sister must be worried"

Harry rose from the bed, and walked to leave the hospital wing however when he reached the entrance an invisible barrier was stopping him.

"What the-"

"Mr Potter I told you, to sit down and talk to Mr Riddle, I am aware of your special circumstances hence the reason he was sworn to secrecy, so sit back down, no other visitors no leaving until you have done so... Your sister Hermione must be worried so I suggest you get started" and just like the Madam Strout left him alone with Tom again.

Tom patted the bed " you better start from the beginning potter"

Harry walked like a zombie back to the bed, Harry walked back to the bed payed down and put the bed covers over him and screamed in frustration.

**Please review, and thank you for reading... Hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly ideologue and I'm sorry about that- it's also pretty short but this was all I could do during my breaks at uni- I hope you enjoy :) please review!**

Harry sighed as he looked up at Tom. "you want the full story fine.. My parents were murdered when I was just one years old by a wizard stuck in his pure blood ways even though he himself was a half blood, then I was placed in my muggle relatives care, they hate magic, tried to beat it out of me before I was put into school now they only mentally abuse me like I said"

Tom looked shocked "you had to go through something like that because of a wizard..what about your sister did she?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did she not show signs of magic? Why was it only you that got abused?"

"She never lived with me"

"You had other relatives to go to?" Tom asked

Harry shook his head again.

Tom looked at him confused "I don't understand"

"You don't need to"

Tom rolled his eyes "Harry stop walking in circles, I can't tell a soul what I learn here so what are you worried about"

"What I could tell you, you could use to your advantage"

Tom smirked "ah so you have something useful"

"Sod off Tom"

Tom sat back in his chair, rocking it slightly "I swear on my magic that whatever I learn here today, will not be used in anyway" there was a blinding light for a few seconds. "There now tell me everything.

Harry was silent for a few minuted before sighing. " Hermione isn't really my sister, she is my best friend"

"The muggleborn you mentioned?" Tom tilted his head to the side.

Harry nodded.

"So why do you tell everyone your her brother"

"So people think she is a half blood"

"Ah" Tom smiled "Where did you to meet"

"The Hogwarts express my first year"

Tom's frowned in confusion "but you went to Durmstrang"

Harry chuckled "nope I came here, hated her at first... Her being the bossy know it all she is and me being the lazy jackass I am, but us both being in Gryffindor we grew on each other"

"Your crazy" Tom rose his eyebrows

"Ha I wish" Harry laughed

"In case you haven't checked both of you are in different houses"

"We are now"

"Uh huh, now I know you don't want to tell me anything but can you please stop wasting my time" Tom got up to leave.

"I'm not, it's the truth don't you want to know the truth"

Tom sat back down slowly "okay then, I'll hear you out...but I swear if this is some kind of joke"

" don't worry Tommy"

Tom clenched his fist " don't call me that Potter"

Harry rose his eyebrows "do you want me to continue or shall we just say I'll stay here for the rest of my life and call it quits"

" they would never allow that potter now please continue"

" yes sir" Harry mocked. " well I should have told you this to begin with but it was too funny to watch you get all confused... I'm from the future, in my time Dumbledore is headmaster and really really old, I got to school with Abraxas Malfoy's grandson Draco, I was sorted into Gryffindor, I'm known as the boy who lived because I am the only known survivor of the killing curse"

Tom's eyebrows were raised "you want me to believe that"

"Fine okay, I know you set of the basilisk last year and killed that girl Myrtle and not Hagrid, you grew up in an orphanage and the people there are scared of you because of the things you do, this summer you found your father and grandparents and murdered them and created your first horcrux" Harry rose his eyebrow at Tom "need I say more?"

"No that is enough"

Harry closed his eyes as silence washed over them he should have known that it wouldn't last long.

"Why do you know so much about me?"

" Dumbledore was teaching me before me and Hermione found ourselves stuck here"

"Why was Dumbldore teaching you about me"

"Because I'm destined to kill you"

Tom eyes widened " why you?"

"You marked me as your equal" Harry lifted up his hair "I got this the night my parents died, their was a prophecy to destroy the wizard who killed my family, it promised their destruction only there was two people who could have done it, but he chose me"

"Wait you said I marked you as my equal but the prophecy was to the one who killed your parents that could only mean-"

Harry nodded "yes Voldemort your the one who killed my parents, doomed me to the same life you did"

"I go by that name then"

Harry rose his eyebrows "yup Lord Voldemort the ass who kills people, it's not just my parents who you killed, you killed my friend Cedric the night you returned to power, your the reason my godfather was murdered by one of your followers not to mention the countless nameless others...your the reason why I was left alone for all these years"

Tom sunk in his chair "no wonder you hate me"

"Yup"

"The one who has the power to defeat me... That power we could use that"

"Tom I'm not joining you ever, did you miss the bit when I told you, you killed my parents"

Tom leaned forward closer to Harry "but I haven't not yet, I won't if you join me..."

Harry yanked further away from Tom "I will not join you, your values are evil- you may not have done it yet but you will, your the reason I have suffered all these years"

Harry yanked of his shirt to reveal his scars "this is from a life with the Dursley's this one here" Harry pointed to a scar on his lower abdomen was a jagged line and clearly one of the oldest. "Age four, all I did was spill a glass of water... Goodbye Tom"

Harry got up to leave but was suddenly pushed up against the wall " like I said you will join me, what you told me won't change anything, you will"

"I hate you Tom and everything you stand for, so stay out of my way"

"I know you Potter, you want to fall for the darkness, you have danced with it your whole life, join me together we can change the world for the better"

"I don't want a dark world, I don't want to see a time when the light is no longer... I believe to have one you must have both but their is good and evil Tom, everyone has it inside them but what matters is the part you choose to act on and everyday I chose the world of light, darkness only causes pain and suffering"

"There is no good and evil-"

"Yes there is Tom, there is alway a balance of it yin and yang"

"Be the yin to my yang then"

Harry stared at Tom shocked "what the hell are you saying"

Tom smirked " you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Let go of me"

"I'll never give up, you will submit to me"

"I will never submit to you in anyway shape or form"

Tom leaned in close to Harry's ear his warm breath causing Harry to have shivers down his spine "we will see about that- we will continue your story another time hmmm"

Just like that Tom was gone leaving Harry in the hospital wing alone Harry sunk to the floor- why was life never easy for him.


End file.
